


The Chirithy Coming-of-Age Ceremony

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Banter, Coming of Age, Creature Fic, Feelings Realization, First Time, Foreplay, Groping, Innocence, Kissing, Lap Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Nipple Play, Riding, Rituals, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Xigithy (Luxu as a Chirithy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: As a Chirithy, Luxu must make a decision that will shape his future with the Master.
Relationships: Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Chirithy Coming-of-Age Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you spend too long indulging in the idea of Xigithy. It's an interesting theory... But it probably isn't real. So this AU exists. (If you haven't heard of the theory, the idea is basically that Xigbar is/was a Chirithy because the alternating black-and-grey streaks in his hair look like the stripes on a Chirithy's head.)

When Luxu was born, his world was bright.

His world was the Master's smile, the first thing to ever meet his eyes.

He was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and that's where he stayed for the first few days of his life, curled up with him, never leaving his side. That world was so simple... It was just him and the Master. That was all. He didn't need anything more than that. When he was that small, he had no curiosity about the outside world, no fear of its vastness and its countless mysteries. Those things were unimportant.

It would've been nice if life could have remained that way forever...

He got a little bigger. He started to understand the Master's words.

He was a Chirithy, a creature born to serve him.

There were others like him who served other keyblade wielders. It didn't take him very long to realize how different the Master was from the rest of the wielders in Daybreak Town. He spent all of his time in the tall clock tower which meant that Luxu also never ventured outside. However, he didn't feel a compelling need to know about what was out there or to even meet the other Chirithies. His place was in the clock tower, together with his wielder.

The Master needed him. Even if he didn't say anything, Luxu could sense when he was needed...

At night, he laid next to his pillow, sometimes snuggled up beside his head or into the crook of his neck. Chirithies were Spirits, so they didn't need to eat food to survive, but they were able to grow stronger by consuming the nightmares of their wielders.

The Master had many nightmares.

Luxu was afraid to look at them, so he devoured them with his eyes closed. He ate them so the Master could keep smiling so brightly, his waking hours untainted by the horrible feelings and memories that tried to haunt him in the unconscious realm.

Before Luxu knew it, he was very strong.

That was when the Master presented him with his first gift: a black coat just like the one he wore. Of course, it was much smaller than the Master's, made to fit his little Chirithy size. He happily tried it on and was delighted by the fact that they matched. Apparently it was common for wielders to dress their companion Chirithies in their favorite styles. Luxu felt like he grew even closer to the Master that day.

Eventually, the Master gave him permission to explore the outside.

Luxu hesitated, but he got the feeling that there was a reason he wanted him to go outside, so he did. Almost as soon as he stepped foot in the fountain plaza, he was met by other Chirithies who were excited to meet him. They all wanted to shake his paw. He never realized what a special honor it was to be the Master's Chirithy... He was the one who created all of them, yet Luxu was the only one who could call himself his companion.

He returned to the clock tower feeling more special that night and even more glad to be his.

That night, as he curled up in his usual place on the Master's pillow, the Master rolled over to face him and propped himself up on an elbow.

“So? How'd it go out there today? Did you make some friends?”

Luxu wiggled, so pleased by the Master's interest in him and his little excursion. “Um... I'm not sure I'd call any of them friends or anything, but I did get to talk to some other Chirithies. It was kind of, um... Hm...”

He laid still for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

He hadn't really thought about how it made him feel... It was exciting, but had it been exciting in a good way? The Master had been on his mind the entire time. The farther he went from the clock tower, the more that feeling grew. It was like a magnet, compelling him to return. The Master had given him the freedom to wander as he pleased, but...

The thought of being away from him was scary.

That fear must have been there at the back of his mind the whole time.

Had that been why the Master wanted him to go out, so he could realize that fear for himself?

“I prefer being here.”

“Oh yeah? What's so special about this old place?”

Luxu may have been little, but he could tell when his Master was teasing him.

“Well... You know...” Flustered, he sighed and turned his face away. “It's because you're here.”

The Master chuckled warmly and scooped him up. He cuddled him against his chest and then softly laid him on his back on the pillow. Luxu wiggled bashfully as the Master grasped the pull of his zipper and pulled it down to help him out of the little coat. It was a weird feeling... Before he received that coat, he never wore anything and he never thought anything of it. After having gotten used to the coat, however, he felt strangely naked without it. There wasn't anything for him to hide, but he felt a little embarrassed letting the Master see his unclothed form.

The Master wasn't wearing his gloves...

His hand felt so warm as he stroked his tummy with his fingers...

Luxu started mewling despite himself. He wasn't a baby anymore; he thought he'd successfully kicked that habit. It embarrassed his own ears to hear himself making that kittenish sound. He couldn't help it, though. Whenever the Master was being especially tender with him, it would just slip out.

“Did they tell you about what's coming up?” the Master asked.

“Huh?”

“The Chirithy coming-of-age ceremony. Didn't they tell you? I thought it would've been the talk of the town. Uh-...” He paused and scratched his cheek. “All the talk of the Chirithy town, at least. I don't think any of the wielders are aware of what the little guys get up to when they aren't looking. There's a whole Chirithy culture, you know. I feel like I've been depriving you by not letting you socialize with them... You're probably more like a human than a Chirithy because of my selfishness~”

Chirithy culture?

Deprived?

More human than Chirithy...?

In just a few words, the Master had managed to summarize and explain all of the confusion Luxu had felt while conversing with the other Chirithies. He knew that he was one of them, but he felt out of place. He even looked like them, but he found something strange about talking to them. There was something that felt almost infantilizing about their interactions and conversations.

They were pets. Animals.

He wasn't just an animal.

He was the Master's partner.

“So? Do you know what it is?”

Luxu sat up straight. “Oh! Um... No... Sorry. I didn't hear about that. They were focused on getting to know me. Apparently everybody was really interested in meeting your Chirithy. Um... That made me feel kinda...” All on its own, his tail started batting the pillow happily. Startled by his own reaction, he spun around and trapped his tail under his paws. His feelings revealed, he sheepishly looked back up at the Master. “I-I... felt special... I don't think I liked being the center of everyone's attention like that, though.”

“Hmm, that's true. You are a little shy boy, aren't you~?” the Master teased with a singsong voice, giving him a little scritch under his chin.

Feeling awkward and anxious, Luxu glanced aside and waited.

And waited.

But the Master just continued to pet him without saying anything.

“...Master, were you going to explain what you were talking about?”

“Huh? What was I talking about?”

“You already forgot?” Luxu asked incredulously.

The Master stopped petting him and lifted his hand to hold his chin in thought. “...Oh! Right. Sorry 'bout that. Gosh, I guess I got distracted~ It's your fault for being so cute, Luxu~”

As much as he enjoyed and appreciated the compliment, Luxu couldn't help but groan at the way the Master used him as an excuse. He may not have personally known that many people, but he got the sense that the Master wasn't the most easy person to understand. At times, he seemed so focused and full of thought. Then, at other times, he could get distracted by the simplest things. Luxu felt like that was one of the things that made him loveable, though.

Loveable...?

“So yeah, that 'coming-of-age ceremony' I mentioned...” The Master gestured a hand in the air. “Hm... I can't really compare it to anything else, so I'll just say it like it is. At around this time every year, all of the Chirithies who've reached maturity gather together to hold a ceremony. During the ceremony, each of the newly matured Chirithies has to make the decision whether they want to remain as their wielder's Chirithy or become human for themselves.”

“Become human?!”

That was...

That was a monumental revelation! Luxu had never heard about such a ceremony, much less known that Chirithies were capable of becoming human. If the words hadn't come directly from the Master's mouth, he never would've believed that such a thing was even possible. But he was the one who created them, so he had to be right – he knew more about them than anyone.

“D-... Do the wielders know about this?” he asked. “Do their Chirithies tell them that they're going to become human? If they don't, do their wielders believe that their Chirithies just mysteriously disappeared one day? If they become human, do their wielders get mad at them? I... I don't understand. This is a lot to take in, so suddenly. I have so many questions...”

The Master laid down on his back. He picked him up and placed him on his chest.

“From what I've seen, most Chirithies choose to stay as Chirithies. The ceremony takes place at night around the fountain, so the wielders are all asleep at that point and are none the wiser. The next day comes and nothing has changed... But there are some Chirithies who choose to become human. I'm sure they must have their reasons for making that choice... I mean, I don't want to make any assumptions out loud because I don't want to put any thoughts in your head. It's your decision to make, so you have to decide for yourself.”

“Becoming human...” With a troubled sigh, he deflated, laying like a pancake across the Master's chest with his arms and legs splayed out. “It sounds kind of selfish. What other reason would a Chirithy have for making a choice like that? We're supposed to stand by our wielders... Do they do it so they can become wielders themselves? ...So, they just go off and leave their wielders behind to pursue their own adventures? That doesn't feel right to me.”

It was no wonder most Chirithies chose to stay the same. Choosing to become human sounded the same as discarding their pride as Chirithies, casting away the duty they were born to fulfill. What kind of horrible Chirithy would even do such a thing...?

“Who said they left?”

Luxu lifted his head.

“Huh...?”

The Master placed a hand on his back and idly started stroking his fur. “Ah, maybe I should've explained this part a little better... When they become human, they aren't really becoming _human._ A Chirithy is still a Chirithy. They just acquire a human-like body. The bond they share with their wielder still remains. You know how it works – threatening that bond would be the same as threatening their own life.”

Well, that certainly put things into perspective...

There was no way for them to run away from their duty. He knew that. But he also couldn't imagine why any Chirithy would ever _want_ to leave their wielder.

That information put him at ease.

“I see. That makes sense.” As soon as he said that, he realized that he still didn't understand everything. Further questions filled his head. “But, wait... If they aren't doing it for themselves, why would they want to be human?”

The Master sighed dramatically, flopping his arms down at his sides. “I told you, I don't want to go putting thoughts in your head! You're a smart little boy. I'm sure you can think up some reasons on your own. I know that I'm not, uh-...” He coughed. Obviously fake. “Yes, I know I'm the _shining example_ of your normal, average human being, but there are all kinds of people out there. If it's that hard for you to figure out, you should go back outside and observe what other humans are like.”

“R-right...” Luxu's droopy ears flattened sullenly against his head.

“Don't worry. You've still got a day to think about it.”

“ _A day?!_ ”

“Oh, whoops. Yeah, the ceremony's tomorrow night.”

“Th-that's _less_ than a day!”

“Eh.” He shrugged one shoulder. “You can't count on me to keep track of time. There's too much of it. Live in the moment, Luxu. I'm sure you'll know what choice to make when the time comes. Don't overthink it.”

It was pointless for him to say that. Luxu could already tell that he was going to spend every waking moment thinking about it. Maybe he'd even dream about it, too.

For some reason, though, it was hard for him to keep his thoughts straight... Each time he tried to pursue one angle of thought, another thought appeared, yet he wasn't able to focus on any of them for too long.

Oh... It was because the Master was petting him again.

His hands were so big... So heavy... They always made Luxu feel calm and reassured.

Mewling softly, he crawled up and curled up against his shoulder. The Master turned his head and placed a light kiss to his fuzzy forehead.

Before he knew it, he was asleep and dreaming the Master's dreams.

\-- χ --

The next day, Luxu woke up early and went into town. He didn't want to waste a single second, feeling anxious about his ability to make an informed choice before the night's ceremony arrived. The other Chirithies were ashamed of themselves for not having told him about it sooner. According to them, they'd simply assumed that the Master would have explained all those types of things to him already. Alas, it was his first time hearing of it, so there was a lot for him to learn...

They informed him that it was perfectly acceptable for them to discuss their decisions before the event. Apparently the Chirithy who belonged to that week's top Lux-earner would the one to officiate the ceremony. Luxu considered seeking guidance from him, but he just ended up staying in the fountain plaza again, talking to any of the Chirithies who happened to pass through.

He also paid attention to the wielders, of course.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about them. They weren't like the Master, that was for sure. They were all a lot younger and smaller... None of them seemed as interesting or impressive to him, either, though. Luxu knew it wasn't fair to think about them that way, but he felt like he was starting to understand why the other Chirithies thought it was so incredible to be the Master's Chirithy. There really was something special about him...

The Master said that the Chirithies who became human didn't leave their wielders...

As Luxu sat on the edge of the fountain, he watched a pair of wielders walk by.

They were holding hands.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“What if one of them... is a Chirithy?”

All at once, it felt like he suddenly understood. His brain was struggling to keep up and put it all together, but a part of him definitely already understood. Seeing those two wielders smiling at each other, walking side by side, holding hands... That was it. That had to be it – the reason why some Chirithies chose to become human!

To look like their wielder.

To be more than just a companion.

To defend them with their own keyblade.

There were so many reasons...

And the Master had been right. As soon as Luxu made that realization, he also realized that his decision was already made.

There wasn't a single reason for him to remain as a Chirithy.

He would have been happy to stay snuggled up at his side, devouring his bad dreams to keep his sleep peaceful. Until that day, that was the only life he'd ever known. It certainly wasn't a bad one...

But there was only so far he could reach with his tiny paws. He didn't have the strength to even lift a keyblade, much less wield one. In the Master's dreams, he caught a glimpse of something that may have been a memory or a vision of the future; a hopeless red sky and the black, lifeless earth... If that sky awaited them somewhere in the future, then he had to become strong enough to stop that nightmare from becoming reality. He wanted to protect him.

But... That wasn't all.

“I...”

Luxu looked at his paws, his small chest warm and overflowing with newly awakened feelings.

“I want to hold his hand...!”

He was going to become more.

\-- χ --

The ceremony was bigger than Luxu expected.

It was the most Chirithies he'd ever seen in one place at one time. They packed the plaza, some of them spilling out into the pathways that led to the adjoining roads. It was dark, so a handful of Chirithies provided additional light with lanterns. They spoke in hushed voices to make sure that they wouldn't awaken any of the wielders who slept in the surrounding buildings.

The Chirithy who was chosen to conduct the ceremony stood on the edge of the fountain. One at a time, the Chirithies were called forward to be acknowledged. Once again, Luxu couldn't help but notice how unique he was compared to all of the others. He was sure that each of the Chirithies' wielders would have been able to pick them out from the crowd, but it was hard for him to tell one Chirithy from another... It made him feel ashamed to realize that he couldn't tell them apart. They were his kind, but they all looked the same to him.

They all addressed each other as Chirithy.

He seemed to be the only one with a name.

He wondered why the Master had given him a name... Was it because he'd already witnessed that ceremony with his Eye and had realized that he would need one...?

When his name was spoken, the hushed voices of the Chirithies disappeared and the night became still and silent. They were all looking at him. Many Chirithies had stepped up to the fountain before him, but none of them had chosen to become human. Just like the Master said, it must have been a rare decision. What were they going to think if he chose to become human? Were they going to think he was a traitor to Chirithy kind?

He went up and knelt in front of the ceremony leader in the same way the others had.

“Chirithy Luxu, congratulations to you on this day.”

“Th-thank you...”

“Heheh. Well. I'm sure you can tell that everybody's waiting to see what your choice will be. Gotta say, I'm pretty curious, myself!”

That wasn't what he'd said for the others...

Luxu looked around, wondering what made the leader decide to go off the script for him. Was it really just because he was special? He'd seemed so formal until then, it was jarring to hear him speaking so casually. Luxu wasn't sure if it made him feel more at ease or if it actually made him more nervous. He felt a dizzy and jittery. The world around him looked like it was rocking from side to side, like he was on a little boat on a stormy sea.

“Oh yeah, I gotta still be professional, huh? Ahem...” The Chirithy straightened his back and stood tall on the edge of the fountain, looking down at Luxu. “Chirithy Luxu, do you promise to stay faithful to your wielder for as long as you two both exist?”

Luxu nodded. “I do.”

“Chirithy Luxu, do you promise to always share in your wielder's sorrows and work to ensure their happiness?”

“I do.”

“Now, tell us your choice. How will you serve your wielder? Will you remain a Chirithy?”

“No.”

There were a few audible gasps from the Chirithies surrounding him, but he wasn't going to let himself falter. Their expectations weren't what was most important. The Master was all that mattered. His life was the Master's life. Luxu was sure that he wasn't the only Chirithy who understood the importance of their wielder. Among his reasons were selfish, personal reasons, but he was making his choice for the Master above all else.

His strength, his heart, his identity...

It was all for him.

“I... I want to be like the Master! I want to be human!”

A warm light enveloped his body. For a moment, it felt like he was floating. Everything faded away into the purest of light – the same light he remembered seeing what he was tiny enough to fit in the center of the Master's palm.

He was being reborn...

Eventually, his feet once again touched the ground. His coat had become longer to accommodate his longer limbs. He had boots and gloves like the Master's as well. His little paws weren't so little anymore... He had fingers! He could move them!

“Congratulations to you, Chirithy Luxu! Oh, congratulations! This is so...!” The leader turned away to hide his face. His transformation seemed to make him really emotional for some reason.

Actually, all of the Chirithies seemed to be moved... A lot of them were even hugging each other and crying...

Luxu knelt down in front of the leader, feeling awkward if they weren't at the same height. “Hey, um... Why's everybody crying? Is everyone disappointed that I chose to give up my Chirithy form...?”

The leader suddenly looked up. “Huh? What, did nobody tell you?”

“...Nobody ever tells me anything. Please.”

He looked at Luxu sympathetically. “Well, you see... There are a lot of Chirithies who have made the decision to become human, but it doesn't always work. Actually, it almost never works. If you step forward with nothing but a desire to become human for your own sake, the transformation won't take place. There are those who've fled the ceremony in shame when that happened. The fear of a shameful failed transformation alone is enough to deter most from making that decision. You have to truly believe that your transformation will benefit your wielder. In other words... Love!”

“L-Love?!”

“Yes. So, you see, that's why everyone's crying. We're so glad... So glad that the Master of Masters was blessed with a Chirithy who loved him enough to successfully become human!”

Love...

So that feeling wasn't something selfish after all. Even if it made him happy, it was also for the sake of making the Master happy. His intention was pure, so he became human.

Luxu smiled. “Of course! I'm the Master's Chirithy, after all. If you're concerned about him, you can rest assured that I'll continue to look after him. He may be the Master, but he still needs a Chirithy!”

The surrounding gathering of Chirithies mewled in unison and raised their paws in rejoice. Luxu was happy that they still accepted him even though he didn't look like them anymore. It was strange, but he actually finally felt more like one of them after having made his decision to become human. It was possible the most Chirithy-like thing he'd ever done. After all, it was a decision only a Chirithy could make.

He returned to the crowd and observed the rest of the proceedings until the very last Chirithy had gone up to receive their acknowledgment. In the end, he was the only one who made the transformation.

Luxu returned to the clock tower that night feeling more like himself than he'd ever felt. He also held a brand new realization...

He was in love with the Master.

\-- χ --

Stopping in front of the Master's room, Luxu took a breath and let it out slowly.

Could he open the door without knocking...? He was finally big enough to open the door on his own. His hand hesitated at the knob. He chose to knock instead. It probably startled the Master – he was used to hearing the soft _pap, pap, pap_ of his paws on the door if he wanted to be let in. His knuckles were firm and hard... He wasn't soft anymore.

A previously unknown fear entered his heart.

Would the Master still want to hold him? Would he still let him curl up at his side? He wasn't small enough to fit on his pillow anymore...

Had he made the wrong choice...? Did the Master even feel the same way about him? Would he be disappointed to see an unfamiliar boy standing on the other side of the door?

The door opened.

Luxu was shaking.

“There you are.”

The Master recognized him.

Luxu still couldn't move, though. Couldn't speak. He suddenly felt the need to apologize for making such a decision without consulting the Master about his feelings first.

“Come on, now.” The Master placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. “I was waiting for you. I knew the ceremony would take a while with how many Chirithies there are now, but it still felt longer than expected. It's the middle of the night now! I'm so tired. I stayed awake this whole time... Didn't wanna go to sleep without you.”

“Uh... H-huh?” Luxu looked down at himself to make sure that he was still human and hadn't hallucinated the whole evening. He was baffled by the Master's lack of a reaction. “You aren't... surprised by how I look?”

“There isn't a lot that surprises me, to be honest~”

_Oh_... “It's because of your power, isn't it? You can see the future, so, of course... If I looked like a human in your vision, then you must've known what choice I was going to make at the ceremony.”

If they were still together far into the future, then the Master probably felt even more familiar with his human appearance. The amount of time he spent as a Chirithy was probably going to be relatively short compared to his time as a human. As usual, the Master knew what he was talking about; he didn't have any need to worry about his choice. If the Master had disapproved, he certainly would've had the opportunity to change his mind. But he expressly didn't want to do that. He said as little as possible to ensure that he would stay on the future's path.

“So, um... W-what now? I know I'm not small and soft anymore...”

The Master sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him like he'd grown another head. “Not small and soft? Are you kidding? C'mere!”

Luxu timidly stepped forward, within reaching distance. Just when he began to lament the idea of never being picked up and held by him ever again, the Master grabbed him and scooped him into his lap. Even though he was human, he was still quite small compared to the Master who was easily double his size in all respects.

The Master kept his arms around him and leaned in to nuzzle his neck. He breathed in deeply and let out a pleased hum. As he cuddled him, his hands roamed all over Luxu's body, his gloved hands gently groping here and there as if testing the softness of each area. Luxu had always enjoyed being cuddled, but something felt different about it for some reason... When the Master's hands touched certain places, Luxu found himself squirming despite himself, his body feeling warm and tingling in a strange yet not altogether unpleasant way.

“Master, nn-... Master, wait... Something feels weird...”

After the Master lifted his hands, Luxu calmed down and found it easier to think. He didn't understand why being touched felt so different. Was it because he didn't have fur anymore? Were humans just more sensitive somehow? He was bigger, so perhaps he just felt more.

He shifted his thighs. Something felt different there, too.

“Luxu... Do you know why I gave you that name?”

Luxu shook his head slowly. “No... I didn't even think about my name until tonight when I noticed that the other Chirithies didn't have unique names of their own.”

The Master placed his palm against his cheek and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. “A desire to be touched... That's what it means.”

With slightly trembling fingers, Luxu lifted a hand to place over the Master's.

“A desire... to be touched...”

From the moment he was born, his whole life must have been made to revolve around the future foreseen by the Master. He could feel himself getting closer to becoming the person he was always meant to be. He already relied on the comfort of the Master's large, reassuring hands. If ever there came a day when he needed to part from his side, he knew that he would spend every second longing to be reunited with the hands that had once cradled his small form.

Releasing a great deal of nervousness with a breath, Luxu rested his weight against the Master's chest.

“For a second, I was really afraid that you wouldn't want to touch me or hold me anymore. I thought that I could be of more use this way, but I also don't want anything to change.”

“Change is uncomfortable. I know. But it's inevitable.” The Master took his hand away from his cheek, leaving an upsetting feeling of emptiness in its absence. “No matter what kind of change we're talking about, you're going to have to spend some time getting used to it. Depending on what we're talking about, it could take a long time... But if you accept that fact now – that some things are inevitable – it'll make it easier when another change forces its way into your life.”

Somehow, Luxu knew that the Master was talking about something else. He wasn't just talking about vague possibilities. There was something he knew. Whatever it was, he was trying to tell him that he needed to be prepared.

“Y-you'll never hate me, will you...?” Luxu asked, timidly looking up to try to see the Master's face.

The Master pushed back his hood and looked at him with a smile – one as kind and gentle as the very first smile he'd ever given him.

“Hate you? Pfft.” He pushed back Luxu's hood as well and ruffled his hair, making it stick out in weird directions. “No, I-... I'd never hate you. I don't think I'm even capable of that.”

“What do you mean?” Luxu asked.

The Master took back his hand, his expression becoming something distant and unreadable. “I meant what I said. I'm not capable of that.” Then his smile instantly returned as if it had never left, bright enough to light up the shadows in the corners of his room. “Luxu fills me with good feelings, so there's nothing but good feelings in my heart~!”

There was something about that smile, though...

As bright as it was, it felt... unsubstantial.

No.

He had to be overthinking it. It was because he still felt a little nervous about the Master's feelings. If the Master said that he'd never be able to hate him, then what more could he have been hoping to hear? His response was a dream come true.

“Anyhow, have you _seen_ how cute you are?” Putting his hands under Luxu's arms, the Master lifted him up like he weighed nothing and set his feet on the floor. “Come, come. You need to see what you look like~”

He led him over to the mirror on his closet door. The room was a little dim, but with his hood down, Luxu could see his face. A real human face! With a mouth and a nose and eyes and everything! He even had hair! ...Was he actually cute, though? Maybe. Even as a Chirithy, he'd never thought one way or another about what he looked like. Apparently the Master enjoyed looking at him, so that was as much as he cared about it.

“Hm. Sure.”

“Huuuuuh? Just 'sure'? Trust me, you're super cute! Not just now, but in the future, too!”

“You mean when I'm grown up?”

“...Yeah. Something like that.”

_What was that supposed to mean??_

The Master suddenly reached down and grabbed one of his hands. He raised it up between them and made him watch as he threaded their fingers together. Just like that, they were holding hands. He held up his other hand and Luxu immediately reached up to put his hand against his palm and entwined their fingers.

Another smile. More of a smirk. “You really wanted to do this, right? How's it feel?”

His heart was beating really quickly. His gloves felt kind of damp on the inside. ...Was that sweat? The back of his neck was sweating, too. He was pretty sure that those were signs of nervousness. The Master had probably already noticed his nervousness in the way his eyes anxiously darted to look anywhere besides his face.

“It's... Not bad... I guess...”

With an exaggerated sigh of disappointment, the Master dropped his hands to his sides. “Are you trying to suck all of the fun out of this for me? Like, it's adorable that you're so nervous, but do you need to be so tight-lipped? If I asked you a question, the least you could do is tell me what you honestly think!”

Luxu didn't think he was acting any differently than he normally would, especially under such extraordinary circumstances. He didn't know what the Master was expecting from him. Something more?

“Well...” He stared at the Master's hands. “You let go, so now I feel kind of... um... disappointed.”

“Go on...”

“And I want... I want...” Luxu looked up and found the Master looking at him with the smuggest of expressions. That just made it even harder to spit it out. “I want you to... h-hold my hands again!”

“Ahhh! Unbearable!” The Master staggered back, tossing an arm up to cover his eyes as if to hold back a flood of phony tears. “Such unbearable cuteness, Luxu! Five stars! Ten out of ten!” He clapped to show his appreciation, then went quiet for a moment, still smiling. It was the kind of silence that made Luxu feel like something was coming. “You know, we could do more than hold hands. No need to be so coy.”

“More...?” He was getting kind of tired of always feeling like he was being left in the dark. “Please, Master, could you explain what you're talking about for once?”

“Wow... Of all the things you could ask me to explain, this is probably one of the simplest. I'll gladly explain.” He shook his head firmly. “Nay! As your Master, it's my _duty_ to explain!”

He returned to the bed and sat down on the side. He patted his thighs and gestured for Luxu to come sit there. It wasn't as easy as when he was a Chirithy... As soon as he sat down across the Master's legs, he felt like he was going to slide off. Was it because he was heavier? Or maybe it was just because he wasn't lap-sized anymore? Before he even realized what he was doing, he'd instinctively wrapped his arms around the Master's neck to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

“Heheh... Perfect~” His fingers latched onto the pull of Luxu's zipper and--

Luxu grabbed his hand. “W-...! Wait!”

“Hm~? What's the matter?”

He wasn't sure...

Just the night before, the Master had helped him take off his coat, but... He remembered feeling something strange about it then, too. But why? It was just the Master, so there was nothing for him to be afraid of, he was sure of that. There probably wasn't anything strange or embarrassing about his new body, either. But the thought of being naked in front of him, of baring everything for his eyes to see... There was a different feeling inside of him. It wasn't simple embarrassment.

He wanted him to see. Everything.

It was the intensity of that feeling. It was almost unbearable.

If the Master continued to pull down that zipper, it felt like that feeling was going to come spilling out. There wouldn't be anything to hold it back. It would be the first time letting him see it – the first time he'd see it with his own eyes, too. Then, after that, Luxu knew that everything would be forever changed.

He was the only one who was afraid.

The Master... must have already seen that feeling, right?

Luxu wanted to give it to him – his desperate desire for him.

“It's nothing,” he said, releasing the Master's hand. “Please... Continue.”

The Master opened his mouth, but only half of a sound came out. Unbelievably, it was almost as if he'd been thrown off guard, like he found something unexpected about the assuredness of his response. Nonetheless, he recovered quickly and immediately returned to his usual manner, forging onward with a cheerful, melodic whistle.

He seemed to take great pleasure in lowering the zipper slowly, a little at a time, revealing a new glimpse of fresh, creamy skin underneath with each inch. Even though he wasn't sure what the Master was going to do, there was a part of Luxu that felt as though he already knew, like something new had awakened in him upon becoming human – an instinct that would have been unfamiliar to a Chirithy.

Luxu swallowed. The coat was fully unzipped.

“Don't mind if I do~” the Master sang as he removed one of his own gloves. He tossed it, then slipped his bare hand under the open coat to touch his chest.

Luxu gasped, the feeling of the Master's hand seeming strangely familiar yet foreign at the same time. He must've been right; with no fur, his skin was surprisingly sensitive. There was nothing between them. He could feel the warmth of the Master's skin against his own, and he knew that the Master also had to feel the fast pace of his excitedly beating heart beneath his palm. It always felt nice when the Master would pat him on the head and rub his tummy, but that feeling was a different type of sensation... It made his whole body feel warm despite the chilliness of the Master's room.

The way the Master rubbed his hand against his chest was the same as always. It should have been comforting, but it made him feel... It made him feel so...

“Nn... Nnm... M-Master...”

“Wow, jeez, I haven't even done anything yet.” He suddenly lifted his hand away. “Wait... Are you going to come already?”

Luxu blinked and turned his head to blearily look up at him. “Come... already? What do you mean? I'm right here. I've been here this whole time. Huh?”

“N-not like that!” He laughed, sounding astounded and delighted for some reason. “Come to think of it, I'm not sure why it's called that... Let's just say, you'll know it when you feel it. And when that happens, feel free to shout, 'Master, I'm coming!' Got it? That'll make me reeeally happy~”

Nope. It still didn't make any sense.

Coming...? Was he going to go somewhere??

“Uh... Okay. Sure,” he reluctantly agreed.

Even when the Master _did_ explain things, he had the habit of leaving out important pieces of information, so Luxu decided that it was probably best to see for himself than to wait for another one of his agonizingly vague explanations. Besides, as long as he was there together with the Master, he wasn't afraid to find out what it meant. If something went wrong, he could blame him.

Moving along, the Master returned his hand to Luxu's chest and he placed the other at the small of his back to help keep him seated on his lap. As his fingers brushed over one of the small points on his chest, Luxu found himself leaning into his touch, chasing after the unusual feeling he noticed when he touched him there. Tightening his arms around the Master's shoulders, Luxu arched his back to meet his thumb as it pressed over that place.

“Master...”

“Yeees~?”

“Wh-... What are these?”

“What's what~?”

Luxu narrowed his eyes. “These human things.”

The Master made a sound like he was choking. “Nipples! That's...! That's what they're called!”

Luxu couldn't tell if he was laughing or if he was spitting it out like that because he actually had trouble saying it.

“What are they for?”

Quiet for a moment, the Master stared off into space, idly stroking his thumb over one of Luxu's nipples. “...In your case, I guess they're just for pleasure? Yeah. They're just to make you feel good. See, look, listen... This's what I'm tryin' to teach you here, Luxu. This body of yours was made to feel things – a lot of good things.”

That certainly seemed to be the case. It was his namesake, after all...

But that wasn't the full story. It seemed like the most obvious things, but Luxu suddenly felt the full weight of the realization that he wasn't the _only one_ with a human body. They were alike. All of the startling, fascinating sensations he felt were also things the Master could feel. It was starting to seem to him like there was a whole world that would have been forever unknown to him if he'd chosen to stay as a Chirithy.

“Master, um...” He tilted his chin up and tried to look at him cutely. Was he making the right face? He hoped so. “Can you do what you do every night? You know – where you kiss me right here,” he said, tapping his forehead.

“Oh... Certainly~”

Luxu closed his eyes, breathing out slowly as he felt the Master's soft lips press against his forehead. His lips trembled. For some reason, as he kept his eyes closed, his mind suddenly conjured the thought of doing the same – placing his lips... placing them against...

His eyes snapped open when he felt something touch his lips, and there his eyes were met by the Master's, sparkling with playful amusement. At first startled, he gasped and nearly broke away from him, but the hand on his back kept him grounded. He didn't want to accidentally push that moment away.

That was most certainly, without a doubt... His first real kiss!

When other Chirithies became human, was that what they desired? Was the image of that sort of moment what filled their hearts when they transformed?

Maybe it wasn't... Maybe he was the only one who desired that particular type of closeness with his wielder. It may have been entirely irregular for a Chirithy to love their wielder that way. But it wasn't like he cared about being like other Chirithies. Just like how the Master didn't seem concerned with being like other humans. They didn't have to think of themselves as anything. As long as he could serve him to the best of his capability, Luxu decided... it didn't matter what form he took.

He felt strange, and it wasn't just from the Master's touch.

Staring into his eyes made him feel strange. It was like he was sinking into the thoughts behind his eyes. He could see himself reflected, but... Somehow, he got the sense that the Master saw something else. A different him.

Nevertheless, he was smiling. His lips were soft and sweet.

Luxu linked his fingers behind the Master's neck and lifted himself up, squeezing his eyes closed to shut out his thoughts. If there was even the faintest glimpse of the future to be seen in his eyes, he didn't want to see it. Change really was scary. All he wanted was that moment.

He heard the Master chuckle, felt his breath.

“No need to be so anxious,” he gently admonished, holding Luxu's jaw. “I'm here. I'm right here.”

“I'm not-...” Luxu held his tongue and looked away, face hot. The Master always somehow knew the perfect words to frustrate him and leave him feeling reassured at the same time.

“Besides, I haven't finished my lesson~”

His hand traveled down and came to rest over Luxu's thighs. Until that moment, Luxu hadn't really thought about the fact that he was wearing pants like the Master's. He even had boots like his, too. When he was a Chirithy, he only wore the coat. It was enough to cover his entire little body.

When he looked back up, he saw that the Master was grinning. Hrm.

“Have you thought about what's under these pants yet~?”

“...Legs?”

The Master whimpered like he'd been smacked in the face. “Oh... Oh, you...”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No... I'm simply lamenting the fact that this beautiful innocence of yours won't last forever...” He buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. “Legs... Legs, he said...!”

With a frustrated grumble, Luxu removed himself from the Master's lap and stood. Pushing back his coat, he looked down at himself and squinted... There was something weird about the front of his pants. Weren't they supposed to lay flat? He thought that was how the Master's usually looked... But when he took another look at the Master's lap, he noticed that he also seemed to have a similar, peculiar protrusion. Bigger than his, though.

Assuming that he might be able to straighten it out, Luxu pressed on it... And doubled over with a whimper.

The Master was howling with laughter.

“M-Master...! Please, don't laugh! Just explain!”

He wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes, still enduring a few petering chuckles. “Are you sure you aren't pulling my leg? Luxu, don't you know what the bathroom is for?”

The bathroom?

“I don't understand how that's relevant.”

“Oh, you will. Later. You will understand,” the Master said ominously. “Well, I'm sure you noticed how sensitive it was, right? It's supposed to feel good, but it'll hurt real bad if you go trying to flatten it like a pancake like that when it's hard. See, uh...” He started gesturing wildly. “I-it gets hard when you feel good. So, y'know, when you're touching and kissing like we were, it gets hard so you can, um...”

With his thumb and forefinger, he made a circle and stuck two fingers through it with his other hand. Luxu had no idea what he was getting at.

He just kept staring at the Master's lap. “So, is that why yours is like that, too?”

“H-how very observant of you!”

Luxu wanted to see it...

But first, he had to see his own.

Judging based on the way the Master was acting, it had to be something fairly personal. Without waiting for further instruction, he started fidgeting with the front of his pants. He was pretty sure he understood how the fastenings worked, but he hadn't gotten the hang of how _fingers_ worked yet. The Master must have gotten frustrated with watching him because he soon grabbed him by the waist and pulled him over to do it for him. He made it look so easy. The button went right through the hole. He pulled down the zipper.

He pointed at Luxu's boots. “Gotta take those off firs- You know what? I'll take them off for you. This is adorable, but I want to get this show on the road sometime this century.”

Once the Master removed them for him, he hooked his fingers in the waist of his pants and gave them a tug, pulling them down his legs.

“...What is that?” Luxu asked, staring down at what was revealed.

“That's your... Hm...”

“You don't know?”

“Of course I know!” the Master howled. “It just has a lot of names! If you wanna be technical, it's... it's a... p-... It's your p-... Uh, let's call it a dick! Your cock! That's what it is!”

“What were you going to say first?”

“Nothing. That one's forbidden. You can't say that one,” the Master said, nodding adamantly to himself. “Trust me, you'll understand. Just trust me on this. Dick or cock. Never the P word. You could even make up names for it, if you want. Ding-a-ling? Schlong? Wiener? All acceptable. But never the P word.”

“How am I supposed to know what I shouldn't say if I don't even know what word you're talking about?” Luxu asked.

“Don't worry about it. I'm sure that the folks reading this know exactly what word I'm talking about. Their dirty, filthy minds...”

“Who...?”

“I said don't worry about it.”

Reaching out, the Master grasped him by the waist and easily pulled him closer to where he was sitting on the bed. His eyes were all over him, scouring every bare inch. All of that attention was overwhelming. It almost made Luxu want to pull the front of the coat closed so he couldn't see, but there was an unfamiliar part of him that also felt the urge to discard it completely to remove the last remaining barrier between them.

It was so much... The Master was touching him even more, sliding his hands down the sides of his waist, over his hips, his thighs... His knees quivered as his hands began to travel upward again, the tips of his fingers skirting closer to the even more sensitive inner part of his thighs.

At first, he didn't know what to do with his own hands. He just kept them there at his sides until he started to feel too awkward like that. He touched the front of his coat, contemplating whether he should take it off. Before long, his hands acquired a mind of their own, slipping under the coat to seek the warmth of his own skin. His fingers brushed over his nipples and he let out a soft gasp. The Master seemed to be focused elsewhere, his hands moving around to touch his hips and his backside, but he didn't look up. Even if he noticed the sound he made, he mercifully kept his thoughts to himself.

Feeling somewhat emboldened by his silence, Luxu looked down at himself and touched himself a little more purposefully, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over his nipples. A strong shiver worked its way all the way down his spine, making his legs go straight and his heels lift up from the floor. As he pinched them between his fingers, he took a stuttering breath and glanced downward, his eyes drawn to the feeling stirring in his lower body.

That new part of him was so strange... It seemed to respond to every good sensation. As he rubbed his nipples and as the Master groped his backside, Luxu watched it twitch excitedly.

“Wh-why's it doing that?”

“Simple~” the Master said, one of his hands sliding smoothly over his lower belly. “It wants attention. It wants to be touched~”

What was going to happen if he touched it?

There was a feeling inside of him... It was the thing that weighed down on him, making it harder to breathe. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. It might've even been good. But it wasn't like any other type of 'good' feeling he'd ever felt before. As he continued to touch himself in front of the Master, he felt it escalate, like it was going somewhere...

Going somewhere? ...Was that what he'd meant?

If he kept following that feeling, was he going to come?

His teeth were chattering, he was so excited. He wanted to find out. He had to know what it would feel like.

He rubbed his trembling thighs together and looked at the Master pleadingly.

“M... Master... Could you please, um... Will you please touch me? Will you touch m-... my cock?” The words were spoken clumsily, but he was proud that he was able to have made himself say them at all.

“Aw, what a good boy, asking me so nicely~”

Had he still been a Chirithy, Luxu's ears would have perked up and his tail would have started wagging.

The Master finally gave him what he'd been eagerly waiting for, gently closing his bare fingers around that part of him that had never been touched before. It immediately responded to his touch, jerking and twitching excitedly. Luxu noticed something wet on the tip of it, but he assumed that it must've been something normal and natural since the Master didn't remark on it. He just rubbed his thumb over the head and smeared the wet substance around.

A thought suddenly appeared in Luxu's mind.

The Master's own cock still appeared to be hard, visibly making an outline at the front of his pants. It didn't seem fair to Luxu for him to be the only one who felt so good. As his former Chirithy, it was his duty to help him however he could, so _of course_ that also had to include making the Master feel good.

And... Besides that...

He really wanted to see it.

Knowing that he probably couldn't even do anything that would surprise him, Luxu steeled his nerves and momentarily broke himself free from the Master's hands so he could reach for the fastenings of his pants. He was sort of surprised to hear the Master make a surprised sound of his own, but he ignored it, determined to accomplish his mission before he could lose his nerve. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made his fingers tremble, but his eyes remained focused on what he was doing. He quickly pushed his hand in and pulled his cock free.

Luxu wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it had to be more than he could've ever hoped for.

He looked at his own, then he looked at the Master's again.

“It's big,” he said, at a loss for words.

Just looking at it made him feel the instinctive need to do something with it, but he didn't know what. Aware that he'd done something so unexpectedly out of character for himself, however, his nerves were rapidly eroding. Running on fumes, he stroked his sweaty palm along the length of it, getting a good feel for its full size. His small fingers could hardly even close around the width...

“You want it, right?” the Master said with a knowing voice, tipping Luxu's chin up with the tip of his finger.

“Want it...?” Luxu repeated dumbly, unsure of what he meant. He was a little jealous of it, of course, but he didn't think the Master meant it that way.

A hand cleverly traced his spine and traveled over his backside, slipping between his legs. He felt one of the Master's fingers gently press against another new part of him, bringing him another unusual sensation. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't sure if it was good. It was the most confusing feeling he'd felt yet, but, as he held the Master's cock and felt his fingers lightly pressing against that part of him as if trying to push inside, something clicked in his mind and made him understand.

“I... I want it!” he said, his sudden excitement making his voice too loud.

The Master laughed happily. “So, you get it, huh? Of course you get it! You're Luxu, after all~ Well, I hope you realize that I can't just immediately put it inside you. That'd be super ouchie. But I think this part's fun, too~” With a wave of his hand that Luxu couldn't quite follow, he summoned a bottle of something to his hand. “Okie-dokie, come on up here, kitten,” he said, motioning for Luxu to sit on his lap facing him.

As Luxu climbed onto his lap, the word 'kitten' was still repeating in his head.

_Kitten_...

“Gosh, you're purring and I haven't even done anything yet,” he said, giving Luxu a little scritch under his chin.

Luxu couldn't stop himself from purring. Even if his body was human, the sound he unconsciously made as a Chirithy still came out. As a shiver coursed down his back, he leaned closer to the Master, lifting his hips to make things easier. He didn't know what was going to happen, but his body definitely knew, and it was painfully excited for it.

The Master's fingers were wet with whatever was in that bottle. With the same type of pressure he'd applied before, he was able to slip one of his fingers inside. It was just the tip of one finger – barely the length of one nail – but the feeling was enough to make Luxu moan out loud. The sound of his voice made his cheeks turn red, but he knew that the Master would like to hear his sounds of appreciation. He was willing to endure any feeling of embarrassment for him, especially if it meant it would encourage him to give him more of his touch in return.

He worked it in a little at a time. Once it was in all the way, he curled his finger and moved it back and forth as if to loosen him up inside. It seemed to be working. Within moments, a second finger was able to join the first. The Master had large hands with large fingers, but... As Luxu glanced down and took another look at the Master's cock, he wondered how such a big thing was supposed to fit inside of him. His own cock looked so little in comparison... Luxu couldn't stop himself from moving his hips, rubbing his cock up against the Master's as he met the movements of his fingers.

Too soon, the Master's fingers disappeared, leaving Luxu feeling empty and disappointed.

“Here. You know what to do with this now, right?” the Master said, handing him the bottle.

Putting two and two together, Luxu opened the bottle and squeezed some out over the head of the Master's stiff cock. As best as he could, he spread it down over the length, making sure to get every inch nice and slick. He was so focused, it took him a moment before he realized that the Master was panting. He was too nervous to look up and see what he looked like. If he did, he felt like his heart would've leapt from his chest.

“O-Okay, that's enough of that,” the Master said, stuttering his words.

Luxu was happy to see that even the Master was helpless against the feelings that came from their contact. It made him feel kind of proud for some reason.

A moment later, he was lifted up, his knees resting on either side of the Master's lap on the bed. That slight amount of movement made him notice how slippery and relaxed he felt inside. It suddenly didn't seem so impossible for him to take something of that size...

Without having to be told what to do, he moved himself a little closer and positioned himself over the Master's cock, the Master's hands steady on his hips. His heart started to pound again as he slowly lowered himself and felt the tip of his cock brush against his entrance. He knew that he had to take it slow.

Slowly... Slowly...

Without realizing, he'd closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened them next and looked down, he realized that he was fully seated in the Master's lap, their hips flush.

“Uwaah! Wow, you really did it! Good job! Congratulations, Luxu!”

That was the second time he'd been congratulated that night. Luxu was happy to receive it; he felt like he'd become more like himself.

“M-Master, I'm...! You're...! We're...!”

He could feel the Master's cock inside of him, reaching deep to places that had been empty before. The feeling was something he was still adjusting to, but he realized that it didn't hurt as much as he'd expected it to. In fact, it didn't really seem to hurt at all. There was just the overwhelming feeling of being stretched open and joined together with the Master. With... the one his heart found most important.

The Master stroked his back. “Pretty amazing, right? People were made to fit together like this. It feels really good, doesn't it?”

“Yeah...”

But it was more than just the sensation in his body. His heart was overflowing with love. Being connected with him that way, he thought for sure that the Master should have felt it, too, but when Luxu looked at his face, he was met with another strangely empty smile.

Had it always been that way?

There was no way that the Master couldn't feel it.

A part of him felt...

Mad.

It was the strangest feeling to have at a time like that, he thought. An avalanche of guilt followed, but it wasn't enough to completely bury it.

Luxu pushed back the Master's hood, clutching the leather in his fist, and kissed him forcefully, trying to pour every ounce of every feeling he had into the kiss. He was going to make sure that he felt it.

The feeling he wanted to convey the most was a good feeling – he wanted to share it with him – but it was already becoming tainted by something that made the corners of his heart burn.

He felt the Master's lips curl mischievously against his, heard his warm chuckle.

“Yeah, that's just like you,” he said, sounding almost wistful or nostalgic.

When he said things like that, it really made Luxu feel like he didn't know himself. It was like there was another 'him' who the Master was thinking about. The transparent smile that went right through him felt as though it were meant for a version of him who didn't exist yet. How stupid was it for him to be jealous of himself?

But the Master held him, a hand on the back of his neck, one on the small of his back, and those resentful feelings seemed to disappear. Luxu knew that they'd be back, but, at least for the moment, the Master's hands were able to cure his heart of its shadows.

The moment those feelings left his mind, Luxu was once again thrust into the reality of the situation. He and the Master were really connected to each other... They were really...

“This really does feel good...”

“Seeee? I told you~,” the Master sang. He dipped his head and gave Luxu an overly enthusiastic kiss on the lips.

“Um...” Keeping himself steady with his hands on the Master's shoulders, Luxu lifted himself up a little, then sunk back down onto his cock. He tried it again. Then felt inspired to try it again after that. “Oh...”

It just seemed to get better. Was it always that way? It was incredible!

“You see, Luxu, this is actually an ancient ritual to strengthen the bond of trust between keyblade wielders. I used to do this with all of my old comrades! Of course, it works just as well between one keyblade master and his newly-humanified Chirithy companion. It pains me to imagine you doing this with anyone else, but... I'm sure you'll be able to think of some creative ways this ritual could be used. Could serve you well in the future. Don't ask. Just keep that thought in your back pocket.”

It was a trust-strengthening ritual? And there were other uses for it?

Luxu could only think of ways it could be abused. He wondered if that was what he meant.

“Right... My name is Luxu, after all...”

“That's right.”

One day, he'd probably be a master of that ritual. He could probably use it to gain the trust of anyone he pleased. But he wasn't that person yet. He wanted to enjoy his inexperience while it lasted. He wanted the Master to keep teaching him.

“Please,” he said softly, leaning close to breathe the word against the Master's ear. “I want more... Show me how?”

The Master laughed. It wasn't the reaction Luxu expected, but he enjoyed how breathless it sounded.

“You're too clever for your own good... Jeez. To think we'd end up like this... I saw it coming, but it still feels unreal. You've got no idea what this's like for me. You were always so...” He shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. “You don't need me to show you how. Don't be disappointed. You've always known what to do.”

The Master wasn't speaking solely of the future anymore, was he?

But if he wasn't talking about the future, then when?

Was there some kind of past where he and the Master...?

No. Luxu couldn't explain why, but he felt like that wasn't the case. But the fact that he'd been born to serve him was a fact that remained true. He felt sure of that.

He didn't even want to imagine anyone else. As far as he was concerned, it was the Master. It had always been the Master. There was no past, no future where he'd find anyone who deserved his trust more.

As that thought filled his mind like a white, blinding fog, he began to move, unconsciously following movements that felt as though they were part of his code, programmed into his being since before birth. It was natural. Just like the Master said, he knew what he was doing, but he couldn't explain why. Feeling almost none of the shame he would have normally felt, he let every sweet gasp pass his lips, knowing how much the Master would enjoy hearing them.

Yes, he was clearly enjoying it. The Master had a look on his face that Luxu had never seen before. Although he normally seemed capable of controlling his expressions and responses to a near perfect degree, there was an identifiably candid feeling of pleasure in the needy tilt of his brows and the soft downward curve of his lips.

Unable to resist, Luxu kissed him and received the smallest laugh.

“Yeah... I feel it, Luxu,” he said breathlessly, tipping his head back.

Luxu's eyes were drawn to the sweat glistening on his neck. He took a chance and ran his tongue over his throat, licking and lightly biting his way up to his jaw. All the while, he was treated to the sound of the Master's gorgeous moans. He seemed so different... That part of him must've been something he'd been hiding. It felt real.

He felt the Master's fingers twitch along the back of his neck. There was something he was still holding back. It occurred to Luxu that he knew how to draw it out.

As if possessed by the spirit of someone much bolder, Luxu shoved the Master's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. With his hands planted on his chest, he found it much easier to lift his hips. He didn't even need his assistance to keep his balance.

The Master looked up at him with widened eyes and let out a little nervous laugh.

That was perfect. Luxu felt like he'd already succeeded. Even if he didn't have the words to describe all the feelings in his heart, he was sure that he'd successfully conveyed one of them.

Want. Passion. A desire for the Master's beloved touch, born from his adoration.

He could see that it was more than the Master anticipated. He was trying very hard to regain his composure, but Luxu was going to see to it that he'd remain a mess until he was finished with him. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing anymore, trusting his heart and body to guide him.

His fingers pressed into the soft leather of the Master's coat as he lifted his hips and brought them back down, feeling the whole, entire length of his cock penetrating him each time. It was so big, Luxu couldn't help staring at his belly, wondering just how deep it was going. The feeling of being stretched open was making his head swim, turning his thoughts into a pleasant, formless static.

“I'm so glad I became human,” he said. The thought just slipped out on its own. He didn't even really think about it until he said it. But it was true. If that was what he'd been missing as a Chirithy, then he was glad to be human. He couldn't imagine living without that feeling.

It was like something had always been missing without his notice. Being connected with the Master made him feel complete.

“L-Luxu...! Slow down...!”

“Huh?” Luxu blinked and stopped for a second. “You want me to slow down?”

He did as the Master asked and started moving more slowly, gradually lowering his hips, gradually lifting them... He wasn't sure if that helped, though. The Master actually started gasping and breathing harder. Luxu was pretty sure that was a good thing, though. It almost looked like he was in pain, but that reaction actually meant that he felt really, really good. A part of him knew that without a doubt.

As he slowly continued to grind his hips, Luxu leaned over him and kissed the exposed part of the Master's chest, just above his zipper. It wasn't as easy to go any higher in that position – he was still small, after all – so the Master had to meet him halfway, lifting his head up to kiss him. While the Master distracted him with his tongue, a hand slipped between them and loosely grasped his cock. It was different compared to when he'd touched him before. Having him inside of him turned every touch into a new experience.

Luxu panted and muttered incoherent things as he continued to move. He was getting closer, especially with the aid of the Master's hand. Every time his palm closed around the head, Luxu felt sparks all throughout his body. Something was coming... He was going to...

“Master, I'm coming!”

“Th-that's what I wanna hear!”

The Master grabbed him firmly by the hips and thrust up, meeting Luxu's own movements, driving himself into him even deeper. Luxu felt himself spasming inside, clenching, gripping the Master's cock tightly. He couldn't stop moving. Each thrust heightened the intensity of the feeling. Something hot and white splashed his chest as the Master relentlessly worked his fist around his cock. Luxu kept going, determined to chase after that fantastic feeling, but it was already quickly running away from him and it was hopeless to catch up with it. Nevertheless, he kept grinding, enjoying the lazy waves of pleasure that washed over him as he came down from the height of it all.

In just a few more thrusts, the Master suddenly stopped and pulled him down, holding his thighs to keep him where he was. Gingerly, Luxu touched his stomach, feeling something warm spreading inside of him.

The Master had the biggest smile on his face.

It looked so happy, so pleased, it made Luxu smile, too. He felt accomplished.

“Luxu.” His arms were held out for him, inviting him into an embrace.

With a little effort, Luxu pushed himself up. The Master's cock slipped out, followed by an impressive amount of that thick, white stuff that rolled down his thighs. It felt kinda good, whatever it was. The Master didn't seem to care when it got on his coat. Feeling worn out and satisfied, Luxu sunk into his embrace and wrapped his arms around him.

“I knew it had to be you...,” the Master said quietly.

Raising his head, Luxu looked up and saw that the Master's eyes were closed, but he still looked content. Luxu was a little startled when one of his eyes opened to look down at him.

“Nothing,” the Master said, responding to the thoughts Luxu hadn't spoken. “Just thinking out loud.”

“Master... Was this really a trust-strengthening ritual?”

The Master's eyes shot open and he let out a nervous sounding laugh. “Wh-what do you mean? Of course! Doesn't it feel like we grew ten times closer??”

“Yeah, but I feel like I would've heard about... this,” he said, shifting his sticky thighs.

“Well, that's just because there's still so much for you to learn!” he said brightly. Sliding his hands under Luxu's arms, he lifted him like a cat and stood up with him.

Still dazed and exhausted, Luxu didn't even know how to react as the Master began stripping off his clothes. As a Chirithy, he always felt some curiosity about the Master's body, but that curiosity finally made sense to him as a human. Despite his exhaustion, there was a warmth in the pit of his stomach that stirred back to life at the sight of his bare skin. He barely knew what to do with himself when the Master started touching him, using some tissues to clean up the mess he'd made of him. He just stood there, unmoving, jaw clenched.

“There!” The Master grabbed the corner of the sheets and threw them back, then he picked him back up and put him in his bed. He climbed in after him, humming a little tune to himself.

“J-just like this?” Luxu stammered, cheeks hot. “B-but we're still naked...!”

“Myeah? What's the problem?” The smile he was giving him slowly turned sly and mischievous. “There's nothing strange about this, you know. It's totally natural. Humans are born without any clothes, so there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about here. Even your body's reactions are toootally normal. If you ask me, the best way to warm each other up on a cold night is by sharing body heat. Skin. To. Skin.”

He punctuated each of his last words with a kiss to Luxu's face; his forehead, his cheek, and finally his lips.

Luxu mewled and unconsciously shifted closer, tucking his small body against the Master's side. He was indeed very warm... One of his large palms stroked his hair and it was as if nothing had changed. Though he was sure that what the Master said about change was true – it was inevitable – there were some things that would always be the same.

No matter what, for better or worse, he'd always be Luxu. And the Master would always be the Master.

“Master...” He put his arms around him just to feel him there, like the inevitability of the future would somehow steal him away right that second before he could find the words he wanted to tell him. It didn't matter if the Master already saw the future and knew what he would say. It was all meaningless unless he could make him feel it.

But he had. Even if it was just a little, just for that moment.

Luxu looked up at him with a fond, sleepy gaze.

“Master. You're a pervert, aren't you?”

“Who taught you that word?!”


End file.
